Fire Meet Gasoline
by xKittyPetrovax3
Summary: Take one revengeful thousand year old vampire, one judgy blonde human bartender, a dash of desperation, and lots of sexual tension - and you get one interesting night. Lucien/Camille pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've had this written and sitting in my laptop for a while now. Actually since I watched the episode where Camille and Lucien met And from that scene I kind of shipped the two of them and had an idea for this quick one-shot. But when I wrote this I noticed it was way to short.**

 **But... I haven't updated anything in what feels like forever. And I'm currently writing a Frucien [Freya/Lucien],so I decided to publish this in meantime. Just because Lucille [Lucien/Camille] is adorable and I can't get them out of my mind.**

 **Storyline: Imagine Lucien and Cami met before the art gallery and how that meeting went**

* * *

One shot of tequila, second shot, third... by now she had actually lost count of them. All she knew was that for at least a moment she could forget about all of her troubles and have a fun night out.

She was dancing to the rhythm of the music and rubbing herself against some stranger she had just met. His strong arms were wandering around her overly-exposed body earning a soft moan to escape her ruby red lips.

He leaned closer to her ear, so close she could feel his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. "Let's get out of here." And the sound of his strong muscular voice filled with desire was all it took for her to turn around, take his larger hand into her smaller one and pull him off the dance floor.

She licked her suddenly dry lips as he pushed her against the stone wall of a small ally and attacked her lips with his own. Camille was very quick to respond, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his body closer to hers.

"I'm Cami by the way." She mumbled softly against his lips when they parted away to take a breath. He sounded just as breathless as he responded. "Lucien, Lucien Castle." He grinned before continuing their make out session.

His brown eyes glinted with mischief as his tongue darted across her collarbone leaving a wet trail on it's path. A shiver ran through her body and she had to bite her lower lip to stop herself from moaning.

"Oh my." She yelped out in suprise as she felt his teeth -to sharp to be human- leaving a mark on her creamy white skin. And in that moment it was as if cold water had been pored over her, and all of her drunkyness was gone. "No, no, no." She pushed him away.

She quickly took a large step away from him. _How could have she been this stupid? How could she have been this reckless?_

"I..." Camille thought of a best excuse she could make at that moment, something that was very hard to do when he was starring at her intensly. And it seemed like good luck was on her side that moment because her phone ran. Without even checking the ID she answered.

"Hi. What's up?" Her voice was very high pitched, filled with fear and Lucien raised an amused eyebrow. _She was stupid is she though he couldn't tear her apart just because she was talking to someone._

"...are you?" Wait a minute. Lucien froze in his tracks. That couldn't be _his_ voice. The voice of his sire. Could it?

"I'm at a bar _Klaus_. Could you pick me up?" The way she said his sire's name made Lucien realize she was hoping the name would scare him off.

With a roll of his eyes and a perfect idea in his mind Lucien left in a flash. Now that he knew that Klaus was somehow involved with the blonde. It would make things so much more fun for him.

* * *

 **AN: I might continue this later, because in about a month I'm leaving the country and I'm planning on being away for two months with no internet. Meaning I'll have more than plenty of time to write one-shots and stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I wasn't ezactly planing on continuing this. Or at least not until September. But then I got this idea and just wrote it down.  
**

 **It's pretty short though and that alone almost made me not publish. But I changed my mind and here it is. I hope it's at least some-what okay.**

* * *

The second Camille saw the dead body in that alley, the way the man was killed. She instantly knew it was a vampire, compulsion being something she knew plenty about. And that's why she decided to go to the art gallery - the same art gallery that Klaus had invited her to only hours ago.

She didn't even bother with changing her outfit, she just fixed her make up and ran a brush trough her blonde hair. Satisfied with her reflection she left the safety of her cosy apartment. Blissfully unaware of the dangerous thousand year old vampire that was following her.

For some reason she chose not to tell anyone about _the vampire_ that had almost attacked her in the alley of some bar couple of nights ago. She chose to forget about the incident and move on, but for some reason it was like the vampire - Lucien was stuck on her mind, constantly popping into her subconscious at the most awful timings, like when she was in the shower for ezample.

It didn't take her long to get to the gallery. With a shrug of her shoulders she once again forced herself to stop thinking about the dangerous vampire. Not even five minutes later a waitress appeared next to her and offered her a glass of champagne, which she gladly accepted. There was no way she would deal with Klaus' huge ego sober.

It didn't take her long to find the hybrid, or the hybrid to find her actually (given the fact he was the one who approached _her_ ). "Camille. It's lovely to see you. Even though you are fairly late." The smirk on his face made her want to roll her eyes in annoyance, but somehow she managed to ignore the urge. "I am not here for the art show Klaus. I came here because I'm in a need of your help. A vampire attacked-"

"Yes I know all about the petty little vampire attack. I don't know if you've heard but all the vampire business is Marcel's thing or Elijah's when he's not to busy loathing me." He cut her off, his words making her remember why she choose to take the champagne (even if she was more of a bourbon type).

She was about to respond but then she felt _it_. Someone's intense stare piercing through her. She almost expected it to be Marcel of perhaps Elijah but the person who she saw when she turned her head. The person made her heart start beating insanely fast and her palms sweat (for some more reasons than just fear). Camille chose to ignore the not so unpleasant feeling she got in her gut and turned her attention back to the original.

"Who's the creep that's eyeing me like I'm a rack of lamb? An old friend?" The question was supposed to merely make Klaus aware of the vampire's presence, the human not knowing he was actually an old friend. That being a reason his answer surprised her. "We can talk about my friend Lucien on one of are sessions. We wouldn't want to cross some personal lines, would we?" His tone was bitter and laced with venom as he used her own words against her.

"Fine, thank you so much for all your help." This time not she didn't even try to hide her annoyance, groaning as she rolled her eyes.

At the bar unknown to the human bartender and unheard by the hybrid Lucien Castle laughed at the original. In the short time he had actually spent doing research and following the pretty human he had found out plenty of things. Well two actually.

1\. Messing with her (like making her have dreams or visions in the shower) was very fun

2\. She had no problem expressing her annoyance with anyone, not even with the originals (which he had to admit impressed him greatly, he remembers how scared he was of them as a human)

Also over the couple of days he had been following her he also realized something that scared him to the core, even more than the Original family once did. For some unknown reason more often than not he found himself dreaming about her or simply thinking about her, his mind always wandering off to feisty blonde.


End file.
